Definition of A Love Story
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: My name's Len Kagamine. I live with my two idiotic cousins and have published a book. I attend Crypton, have weird friends, and am trying out this website where you could publicly publish stories. I met this awesome writer, a girl, and.. well..I kinda like her. I mean she's cool, she's awesome, and her stories got comical scenes and a wonderful vibe. And she knows me while I don't.
1. Chapter 1

**Definition of a Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Len**

_It was past midday when the bell tolled mercilessly and the flight of birds soared through the afternoon sky. The clouds remained to be like puffs of cottony soft marshmallows as the people surrounded the square, readying for the announcement that was to be announced around that time._

_The square faced off the palace's archway up to the cobble-stoned steps to the magnificent antique door that served as the main entrance to the wonderfully built but dull building._

I stopped writing. Dear God, I was in nowhere to publish this story and I was in the best mood right now. Sucks to be a famous writer that has inspiration of stupidity. Ugh, darn it. Maybe trying to publish this at some website that is really not Wattpad is no good. I mean, it's not really in the "trend" for medieval thingies right now. And I would probably suck in their perspectives. This _is _my first time after all.

Well, that's kinda disturbing. I'm Len Kagamine, world-known (or maybe just in Japan 'cause I don't know if my book is selling at certain places in the world) author, and I just said that maybe I suck at writing at some writer's website and stuff like that. Huh. Ironic, really.

But I guess it's worth a try, I mean, it's not everyday I come across a website like this. Plus, it has a "twin" website where you could make fiction, not just stupid fanfics or something like that.

I'm really lazy, you know that? Yup, even your everyday author gets lazy. I don't even know how I survived making that book awesome, I mean, my mom always tells me that laziness would get you nowhere. Maybe she's right, maybe she's wrong, I could say that. Well, authors are a rank lower than actors and actresses and popstars and whatnot. They're not really that famous...well, maybe except fo like, R.L. Stine or something like that...and Stephenie Meyer...and Suzanne Collins...but are they known so well? No. I don't think so.

That's why I will always like being an author more than being a superstar.

Yeah.

"Len!"

Oh, right. I'm living under the same roof as my stupid idiot cousin and his stupid idiot sister for what, like, two...five...ten months? Well, that is until I graduate high school. Yeah, I'm still a teenager, got a problem with that? I have a life and a very awesome job that I love and don't you compare me because I know this one girl whose books are printed and published in her library. Yeah, I'm telling you to deal with it.

"Len, get your butt down here. I'm not having all day and I'm late torturing-er, scolding my employees at the cafe!" Meiko, yeah, my cousin's sister, yelled...and it hurts...and she's downstairs. She must be drunk, then.

"What? It's still, like, 6:45. School starts at 7:45," I replied.

"I don't want you to be late, now, do I? And besides, it's your first day of the first day of the school year and I don't want you to get the first bad impression. Not that you already have a bad impression."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Kaito's already gone, I'm in my work clothes and get ready, thrown on some jeans or whatever and you'll pick up your school uniform at the Principal's office. That better be the ONLY time you'll be there this school year I'm gonna kill you. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I'm not really much of a fashion guru or something like that so I just threw in some plain green tee that I love very much because it's awesome and branded (yeah, that's like the most I care about fashion) and a pair of washed jeans...and shoes...don't forget the shoes. One, 'cause there was one time I ran to school barefoot forgetting my shoes; and two, because there was this other time that I spent my day barefoot again because I wasn't looking that that stupid pair had holes...and it sucked...

And I'm not really that much of a fan of death - if it's Meiko. 'Cause she'lll make it 'fun' as her language says. Which is completely the opposite of fun, might I add.

"Really," Meiko stated as I grabbed a toast and sliding some peanut butter over the surface and ate, taking in the crunchy feeling and deliciousness of the butter. Meiko rolled her eyes. "Oh, hurry up, I'm late and I need to open up the damn cafe before I go to university to pick up that stupid ice cream loving idiot." She glanced at her wrist watch. "We need to go now, pronto."

"Yeah, that sounded really redundant, Meiko." I grabbed another piece, did the same thing and grabbed my bag filled with items that seemed insignificant and insufficient to me.

"I don't know what that means," she went out, I followed suite, "and I don't really care, and I refuse to ask what, but could you please, for the next ten months promise me to NOT to speak words that I don't understand, kapeesh?" She began fumbling with the lock and made sure that her purse is fine and all that things that women do before going to their cars.

Ah, the black Lexus. A wonderful car - wait, that's the understatement; A GLORIOUS AND AWESOME car that I've ever seen in my life other than the limo my parents use to drive me to and from school. Well, used to, I guess, since I'm not in their territory anymore. Haha, in your face Leon Kagamine! Boosh!

Ahem, so. Meiko and I, we didn't really talk within the car and so I'm going to skip telling you because it's so boring, so we're gonna skip to the fact that we finally arrived at school and she said something to me that I would really kill her for.

"And, Len, please don't get in anyone's pants. Please." And she sped off, leaving me gagging with dust.

**-Sometime later-**

Ms. Cul is sorta...cool, I guess. No pun intended. She's a redhead, short-haired and looks like one of those women that are constantly mistakened for guys. Not to be a hypocrite, I've had a fair share of time for that feeling.

"So, you're Len Kagamine?" I nodded. "And you're an author?" Again, I nodded. "And you say that your book is published in Japan?"

Gee, doesn't she update her intelligence? I mean, there's internet for heaven's sake. But still, nod.

"Listen, here, Missy-I mean, Mister." She shook her head for a bit. Let me just say one thing. I'M NOT A GIRL! Continue. "If I hear that you're using your books for fame, I'm gonna ship you off to somewhere in the middle of graduation NOT GRADUATING, you hear me? 'Cause here in this school, there's a thing called groups, the Bitc - Popular, the Emos, and the Losers. And right now, the Bitc- the Popular is very...insane. The Emos are...well, in their own ways being the suicidal sociopathic idiots they are...and the Losers - the normal people. Right now, you're in that group. So if I see you even ONCE touching the Populars you are going here."

May I ask you why, Ms. Cul? Are you biased? Do you favor favoritism?

"I don't want you to be like them suckers who sucks money from their Daddies' asses; I don't want you to become obssessed with fame; and I want a world filled with educated and civil people, not some brat's playground where they'd destroy what they don't like. Understand?"

Oh...

"So, here's your uniform, you could change later. Your schedule, locker code, locker number, schedule, homeroom, and class." She handed me pamphlets after pamphlets and shoved me out of the door. "G'luck."

**-Going to the Classroom-**

The only thing wrong with being a writer is that everything seems to be happening the same way in your book. Well, not really, partly. One thing is because, I wrote about a guy who transfers to some school, like me, and practically turns out to be badass, not like me. See the point? Well, let me elaborate for you. Life is totally cliche.

Well, if you're trying to write an assassin-themed story, it may not be, but...if you're writing about teen fiction, well, cliches coming up.

I don't see anything weird about Ms. Megurine...somehow. I usually think that teachers like her are strict yet loving in the inside. But she's just plain evil, nothing weird, really.

"Hey, this isn't the middle of the school year, kid, go find a seat. We'll do intros next time. Tormorrow, whatever." And with that. she sent me to a seat just far off to the corner.

Funny, nobody realized I'm here. Not that I care or anything. I hate attention, and I hate popularity more than I hate my cousins. I don't like my book being called attention too, and me being an author.

Mostly, I hate everything. Because, gee, I just made one book, I'm no one special.

And so are the superstars. They just have talent.

And the actors.

And the president, I mean, he's just governing the country...but yeah, sure, he's important.

I plopped down the seat. There was a girl right next to me. Blonde and eye-glassed. She was reading one thick book, her head was bent over it. Strange.

But I averted my gaze as she looked at me. But what she said to me made me twitch.

"Hey, your book sucks...you know that?"

Well, at least there's someone who agrees with me...

Right?

Wait, she knows me?

* * *

**A/N:**

**haha, yeah, sorry if there are mistakes. I'm using WordPad and it's like, so hard. I had to re-read the word, change it and...well, it's hard. But it's comfortable writing at.**

**So, I got this idea when I was strolling Fanfiction and I was like, "Hey, we're all authors, so why not?" And besides, those PMs gave me thought too.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. It's like my 4th story for Vocaloid or something. The others got deleted. This would be too if I think it's boring.**

**Well, it's too late to say Read...so Review and Fave/Follow?**

**Yours truly,**

**Chira Somes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Definition of a Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Len**

Okay, something definitely is wrong with this teacher. She's not just evil; she's plain playing the innocent. She's not even doing even a good job at it! But everyone just ignore it because she looks hot (not one to deny) and has a good bust. I am an observe therefore I must observe. Tee-hee.

Well, anyway. You must be wondering why I'm making such a rant. Well, who wouldn't? I mean, being dressed up in a lolita dress just because of a "first good impression or else I'll make sure your grades would drop" is...evil, morbid and malevolent. I mean, I'm a guy...and I got dressed in a lolita dress. Who the hell would not scream?

Anyway, to elaborate? Here I was sitting right next to the weird blonde when Megurine-sensei went up to the front...wearing a medieval dress...possiblly cosplaying. And me, being the innocent little boy I am, didn't know what would happen until the class started fidgeting and I didn't know what was going on until I approached this red-head who was like trying to look back at the front before trying not to squeal in either fright and whatnot.

So, I asked her "What the hell was going on?" and she suddenly squealed like a little girl looking at a cute puppy that probably has rabies and went up to Megurine, began whispering some inaudible words that is probably a language that girls only know and Megurine suddenly looked up at me. Like seriously. Wearing this weird grin on face before clapping to the class.

Everyone looked at her. Some guys over one corner tried to tune her out...which epically failed because of the high squeals that girls overtook. And then she motioned the girls out. Along with her, leaving the guys in the classroom, me included 'cause I'm a guy.

Then there's this one guy who looked like a girl a little bit suddenly cried, "Holy crap! We're gonna die! Our dignity is gonna be lost! Nothing will ever prevail! We'll get stuck with a stupid costume! And...And..." He fainted. Then all the other guys began hyperventilating and shaking and all that crap. Hell, there's even this one guy who was praying the rosary in Latin and Italian. O.O. That was awkward even for a religious guy like me. What in the world could be so terrible as that?

"Madre di Dio!"

"Pater noster in caelis...sanctificetur nomen tuum."

"We're gonna die!"

And about 12 other languages were spoken before the door creaked open revealing girls with creepy-looking smiles. I'm certain half of the guy population fainted and went to heaven momentarily while the others kept their dignity and faced what was to come.

And I blame that red-head.

I already am putting her on the top of my hate-list.

So, all in all, I got dressed in a lolita dress that people pictured me for.

They kept yelling "Oh, my GOD! SHOTA MODE!"

Ugh. I don't know what that means but...ugh...it gives me the creeps.

So anyway. With that fiasco over, everyone got their composure back until the bell rang signaling the glorious break that has ever been made this morning.

"Mikuo! Get me lunch!" a teal-head called.

"Later, Miku! I gotta talk to this new kid!" another teal-head replied. Twins? I doubt it.

So the guy teal-head...he walked over my desk until he settled on a chair. Stared a few moments until he spoke.

"So. You the new kid?"

Well what does it look like? "Uh, yeah?"

"Made any friends yet?"

"After getting gagged and forced in a lolita dress, no."

"Okay. Well there's me and my sister. And Rin. And the entire population of non-Popular. Including the emos, that is," he said.

"Um, okay?"

"So, you already got toured around yet?"

"No."

"Well, let's go, then. Miku's waiting for me." He looked at me for a second before turning back. "Oh, yeah, my name's Hatsune Mikuo, yours is Kagamine, yeah?"

"Yup. And that girl..."

"Is my sister. So let's go."

**Sometime Later...**

"So...I heard that you made a book."

As much as I've heard from Mikuo, his sister, him and a few other people are the ones who sit next to the window in the cafeteria. Most of them are either emo, the losers or the used-to-be Populars. But about half of the entire population are the Losers. I mean, Popular people don't usually take in guys like Mikuo. They are the evil dudes who, according to Ms. Cul, "sucks their money off of their Daddies' asses." It was true when we entered the cafeteria. There was a corner with fancy letterings, designs and menus and stuff like that that could be found in a restaurant. As Mikuo said when he toured, there were lots of things that are the territory of the Populars such as the West wing, the Pond at the North and certain corners. There should be a lawn for them at the South direction of the entrance but I've seen none at the least.

"Yup."

"Name for it?"

"The Rise and Fall of the Psychic Girl."

"Mind elaborating?"

"Guy transfers, badass and cool, meets Girl. Girl thinks she's psychic, Guy falls in love. You know, the usual."

"You know, you don't talk much. I bet it's because of Rin."

I stopped. "Rin?"

"Yeah." Mikuo turned to me. "You know, short, blonde, eye-glassy, bent over a book as usual. I heard she's sitting next to you. From MIku. She's her best friend/mistress/slavedriver. I would know whatever she say. She's 10 month younger than me, same year, though."

"Oh, you mean, that girl? Why would I not talk if it were because of her?"

"She probably said something that offended you. Yeah?"

"Not really. She just said my book sucked. Couldn't really blame her. It did suck to me."

Silence...

"You know, you talk weird. Must be because your writing skills. Hmmm..." He looked at me again. "Hey do you know how to speak British?"

"MIkuo!"

Oh, thank God. It was getting awkward with Mikuo. Miku, I already like you!

"GET ME SOME MAC-N-CHEESE OR ELSE I'LL TELL MOM YOU KILLED A CAT!"

Or not...

**Back at home...**

"Meiko, I'm home!"

"OH, hi, Len," Meiko said. God, she was preparing hotcakes. Yum.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. My room."

"Don't you dare search anything that involves with porn."

"SHUT UP!"

**Private Messaging [1]**

Oh, goody. Someone messaged me.

**A response to your review in the story: Cry or Don't Cry At All.**

**Hi, dear reader, thanks, thanks, thanks SOOO MUCH for you review. I mean, seriously! I really loved it and you are so awesome. I see you haven't published a story yet, hm? Well, if you're planning to, please tell me. I know a good author when I see one. :D**

**By the way, thanks for the follow and favorite too. I could tell you're new but anyway, thanks!**

**From: MirrorLynne3263**

Cry or Don't Cry At All, huh? Well, that was a good story. It's got comical vibes and a wonderful plot. Some things I don't have in my stories. I'm more of an emo idiot than a comical one. Guess, I'll need to take lessons from her, huh?

Of course she's a her! What guy would name their username: MirrorLynne? No guy would aever thank another guy this much. I mean...except if their gay and all.

But anyway, I began on typing a response.

**Dear Mirror Lynne;**

**You're welcomes ;) Thanks for the compliment I guess. Yeah, I am a newbie. I would really like for some help here in ****** net. Of course, you deserve a good review. I mean seriously. Fave and Follow are an order and even if you are a...are you Japanese? You really have the same time zone as I have. Well, anyway, all in all, you're welcome.**

Enter.

Done, for today, I guess?

:::

**Dear Mirror Lynne;**

**You're welcomes ;) Thanks for the compliment I guess. Yeah, I am a newbie. I would really like for some help here in ****** net. Of course, you deserve a good review. I mean seriously. Fave and Follow are an order and even if you are a...are you Japanese? You really have the same time zone as I have. Well, anyway, all in all, you're welcome.**

A blonde looked at the message again. She knew the author. KagamineLenses6321 is Kagamine Len, the famous author.

Also known as the guy going to Crypton High.

And the guy known to her as a sucky author.

Well, she couldn't deny it was great...the book just needed some more comical things and stuff like that.

But she would be glad to help. She wasn't lying when she said his review was her favorite. It was truthful, not demanding some more and appreciative with constructive criticism here and there.

And also, she knows him.

Not long ago...

She just met him.

"Lynne!" A teal barged in. "The editor-in-chief just demanded more paper. The guy wants to see you. Should you? I know that running the newspaper company your dad left you is...overwhelming but can you at least let your employees see you?"

"They'll probably hate me, a teenager of 17 and running a newpaper under a phony and false name that resembles mine in the Japanese accent."

"No need to elaborate Lynne. Oh, and you have 7 homeworks. What did you say to Len Kagamine anyway? MIkuo told me you did something to him."

"Kagamine? Nothing. I just said his book was sucky. Something like that."

"Well, don't do anything like that. Again. And your book is nice in the net. Keep up!"

"Thanks, Hachune."

"Stop with the nickname...please."

"Fine. Get out."

"Okay, okay."

*Close*

"Well, back to work, I guess."

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimas to those reviewers! I couldn't believe I got up to 5! I mean...it's not that usual to me but...still! I love you guys! And 7 followers and 2 favorites? Not that much but THANKS YOU GUYS!**

**So here are the reviewers:**

**Kireina Yume : Aww...this is awesome? Thanks! Here's the update! :)**

**PinkHugsandKisses143 : MABUHAY KABABAYAN! SALAMAT! Here's the update! ;) Don't know much Tagalog but still!**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2 : Tnx! So much! I'm pretty insane so it's okay...here's the update!**

**Chocolatesaregood : Thanks! Hope this is too!**

**Arrow-chan : Thanks for the review and the cookie. MMM. is it chocolate chip? Thanks...I know, Emo Len sounds cool.**

**For the Faves:**

**InfiniteOTPS**

**Kagamine-RinCOV2**

**For the Follows:**

**SamanthaNightingale**

**PinkHugsandKisses143**

**Maya Ria**

**Kireina Yume**

******Kagamine-RinCOV2**

**InfiniteOTPS**

******Chocolatesaregood**

LABYU ALL~ BABUSH!


End file.
